


The Arcade

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Some dumb first date, This is about the emo unilu girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pidge goes on a date with the cute Unilu girl.





	The Arcade

“I’ve never seen you so nervous,” Shiro commented with a teasing smirk.

“Shut up!” Pidge yelled back, but she couldn’t deny it. She hadn’t been this nervous for a _good_ reason for a while. Usually she was nervous about dying. This was refreshing, to say the least.

She was surrounded by her fellow paladins, all trying to make her feel better about the upcoming date. Lance had kept complaining that she had gotten a date faster than he had, and she didn’t even try. 

“I guess I just have special charm,” she told the gang, which just made Lance more upset. But he wasn’t really upset- she knew that- he was just acting like that so he wouldn’t seem too supportive. He had offered her a bunch of one-liners that were ‘sure to steal her heart,’ all of which Pidge had politely declined. 

They all were supportive in their own ways- even Keith. Well, Keith had just said “Good luck.” and laughed along with all the others’ jokes. Close enough, right? 

And Hunk, Hunk was the most blatantly supportive. He gave her enthusiastic hugs, reassurance, and congratulations as if she were getting married. 

Hunk and Lance were the two to walk Pidge up to Shila’s stall, but not all the way up, because that would be awkward. They bid her a teasing farewell and wandered away. The others would be shopping or something while she was on her big date. 

Shila wasn’t even looking up when Pidge walked to her, so she muttered an awkward “Hi” to which Shila’s head sprang up to.

“Pidge?” she asked with a slightly interested but mostly bored face. 

She felt her face getting hot just from hearing her name being spoken. 

“That’s me!” she gestured to herself. 

Shila left her stall without so much as a word. Clearly it wasn’t an issue that she was just... leaving her work, or she just didn’t care. Pidge was still slightly flattered that she would just skip her shift.

“So where are we going, Pidge?” she asked, saying her name again. Like she was testing it out, seeing how it felt on her tongue. 

She hadn’t really planned out this far. Where _were_ they going? She glanced around the nearby stores, spotting the big neon word “ARCADE” and immediately feeling a pull.

She glanced at Shila, wondering if she loved or hated games. 

Well, she couldn’t really be with someone who hated games, could she?

She internally laughed at that, but the Unilu girl was looking at her waiting for an answer.

“How about the arcade?” she suggested timidly. 

The alien looked at her, kind of shocked. Pidge thought she had messed it up now. Oops, go home, never come back. 

And then- “I love that arcade!” she flashed a smile- the first toothy smile Pidge had seen on her. 

Her heart fluttered- Shila was cute, alien, willing to date her, _and_ a gamer? That was it. All her expectations had been fulfilled. Might as well start planning the wedding. Hunk was in the right mood all along.

They walked the short distance to the arcade in mostly silence. They shot each other a few simple questions. A ‘get to know each other’ kind of deal. Shila was just a young Unilu girl trying to get some extra money, loved some weird Unilu band called ‘Mental’ and promised to show Pidge one of the songs. In a low whisper, she confessed that she also had a fondness for graffiti art- and all art in general. 

The arcade didn’t have many games that Pidge was used to- there was, however, a space equivalent of Dance Dance Revolution that Shila said she was great at. They wanted to play against each other, but there was this huge line, so they settled for the uninhabited back corner of the arcade.

“I... like your hair,” she complimented the alien. _And your face,_ she thought, but obviously didn’t say.

“Thanks,” she could’ve sworn she saw Shila blush just a little bit before she turned her head to the bulky arcade machine.

The game was pretty standard. Play as a pixelated alien species, fight other alien species with a variety of weapons. At first, they were quiet as they fought each other.

Quickly, they dissolved into playful shouting and swearing at the other. 

Pidge had never had more fun.


End file.
